grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeathByDarkness/Archive 1
This is an archive page, please do not edit this in any way, shape or form. Instead, please leave your messages on the current talk page. Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Elesis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PataPwn (talk) 23:19, 18 March 2009 Images I plan to add an image of the boss of each dungeon, along with one or two monsters unique to it. If anyone would like to help me, please do so. Also, if anyone can get a good picture of Dark Assassin's Unlimited Blade into that page, please do so, since I don't have it yet. Thank you, if you help me with this. DeathByDarkness 14:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Oops Sorry about adding the skills for Arme. I was on the main page for her, and thought it was Magician XDDD Help hai, it's blue, can i help you? Question Hm, does the pic for Unlimited Blade have to be PvP/Training, or should it be in a dungeon? UchihaYoru 23:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru I'm just messing up left and right -_- Should the pictures for Unlimited Blade and Monsters be in Windowed or Fullscreen? I'm just messing up left and right -_- Should the pictures for Unlimited Blade and Monsters be in Windowed or Fullscreen? Kays Ok Featured Article I got tired of the same featured article. The rest is up to you~ Well, I got the picture for Unlimited Blade uploaded, under the same name. Alas, I must take my leave for the night T~T I hope you get can get it linked ;) UchihaYoru 23:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Ok fine, it was just getting old. Btw what is up with the character page? Aww I got your message right before i changed it, and the char page has the icons all mixed up. o.O You can't see it? The icons are scattered all over the page. :3 Hey, I just uploaded a picture of Grand Finale, once again, with the same name. I can also do Amy Kick for Muse if ya want :B UchihaYoru 23:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Somebody's out to get me I got your message about not needing Grand Finale RIGHT AFTER I uploaded Amy Kick -_- Fate is peeing herself with laughter right now...Anyways, I have to go eat :B brb~ UchihaYoru 23:31, 17 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Now taking requests :D Well, I have a new goal: Any picture you need, I can get :D Monsters, Bosses, Dungeon templates, Skills, anything you want a picture of :D Just ask, and I'll have it ASAP :3 UchihaYoru 20:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Ding, fries are done! Do all of the pictures I take of skills HAVE to be 750x450 pixels? It seems rather unecessary... UchihaYoru 21:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Oh, the irony Well, if you're getting annoyed by vandalism and random pages, search for "Street Fighter". You'll LOVE it, I promise. UchihaYoru 01:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Oh, the irony, only on me Yesh, I did notice the re-direct to Elena XD Which is why I made a point of saying sumthin' :I UchihaYoru 02:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru i feel like i'm just ruining things .... i feel like i'm just ruining things .... bye... -waves, then walks away- i'm back i must've sensed that you left me a message. Btw, i've only made like 4 real additions in like 4 months. ~sigh~ i guess your right. Psh Stupid ronan. Cutting in line. Arme Maybe she should take singing lessons. :p |D You have to admit, it would be funny, you'd just need to wear earplugs. Bluecanart 23:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :3 you saw my gc ds game pic before i even told you. btw i got the idea from you because i thought an rpg was where you took turns attacking, so i decided to make something like that. Bluecanart 22:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) lonely i feel alone Bluecanart 23:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) |3 Can you check the vote page and make sure all is in order? ok i just copied it from another wiki Bluecanart 22:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Gaspeth~ Aiming for a level 35 Ronan when he's already 38, hmmm? UchihaYoru 21:10, 28 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Gaspeth~ Aiming for a level 35 Ronan when he's already 38, hmmm? UchihaYoru 21:10, 28 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Lv 39 Acctually her ronan is 39...oh wait you said this before...nvm adminship Hey Dynas, as you may have seen i contacted one of the wikia staff about adminship - and now someone can put in a bid for adoption of the wiki, my question is; do you want it? you've done far more editing than myself so you'd deserve it, or we can share it, or just be me or someone else, or whatever. Just tell me what you think would be best. GW-Gecko 13:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ADMINSHIP I think you would be the best candidate for the admin, you've done far more than anyone else on the wiki. YOU'VE DEDICATED YOUR LIFE TO THIS WIKI! XDD Bluecanart 22:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Admin? Hi! When I came to this wiki, it was missing a LOT of pages. I also noticed a normal sapphire skin. I suggest you stick with this skin, change it to the Gaming Skin, or you can make the skin at MediaWiki:Monaco.css. I promise I'll make this wiki as best as possible! XD Oh fine, but i still think you could do it! Bluecanart 21:16, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Attendance Can you or lotice get me attendance? I might not be on, i'm not sure. Bluecanart 23:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thanks, i may be on later but idk. Hey, have you played the new dungeon Wrym's Wrath or W/E? sorry theres a chance i will be on, but it'll be in like 45 minutes at the least. Tomorrow? Bluecanart 02:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) 01:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Just wondering which picture do you want more? Air Blast or Deep Impact :B UchihaYoru 01:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru T'oh Yeah, I forgot to make a title for my last post here AND to sign it XD Yeah, I figured, the skills both take up a lot of the page, so it doesn't really take a lot of resizing, thank the Lawd T_T UchihaYoru 12:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Skills A thought; people make mistakes and things are made with incorrect information, it happens all the time on wiki's but someone else can come along and fix the mistake, not so with normal websites - my point is thus... why dont we just let people put the "correct" information on the pages - collected from what they know in-game rather than using the official information, which we can plainly see has mistakes in it (Battle Mage's skill Air Blast, for example). I believe its much better to make this wiki "correct", rather than to match the website.--GW-Gecko 21:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Yea Sounds alrite, Variations on skill names seems like a perfect compromise, but if its blatently incorrect information on how the skill works (horizontal over vertical following the BM Air Blast example), put the correct info in? GW-Gecko 22:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ... Take a gander at Jin's "4th job"... UchihaYoru 03:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Oops Go to the Asura page, and look at it from there... UchihaYoru 03:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru O-O;; Weeeelll, it still says "4rd job", but what I was referring to was, on Asura's page, his 4th job was listed as "Naruto Clone"...Apparently someone cleaned it up already... .-. UchihaYoru 21:56, 21 May 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru -Edit- Ok, I looked into it, and it would seem that somebody, although how I don't know, has edited the images to make it read "4rd job"...yet, it would seem that only the three starter girls have it showing onn this image...but on their pages, it was still "4rd job"... Wdf is goin' on o-o;; UchihaYoru 22:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru OMG WDF NOW IT SAYS ONLY ELESIS, LIRE, RONAN, AND LASS HAVE 4rd JOBS XD Nope, I had no idea how to edit the templates XD Sorry, I guess I should ask things about wikis from you in the futures .-. UchihaYoru 01:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru images im going to be putting some images oa some of the pages since when i came here i noticed i didnt see pictures on some pages like ryans magnus dan which by the way i already put and im just here to fix that problem if anything is wrong please send me a message BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA http://game3.netmarble.net/chase <-- Lookit what I found~ UchihaYoru 15:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru EDIT I suppose I should say what to do...there's a box to the upper left with 5 circles n the side click I think on 4...Just look for Sieghart. Click Sieghart, and go to his event. Scroll down and click on the purple button. From there, you can go to any chara. For jobs, go to Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, Ryan, or Ronan's page and click at the bottom, on the buttons that say 1 and 2. Then, you're taken to the job page. The 3 buttons should have 1, 2, and 3 on them. 1 takes you to 2nd jobs, 2 to 3rd, and 3 to 4th. Enjoy~ D: Sorry, I was just trying to share something, so that you could see what was next, and videos before they get pummeled by Youtube D: UchihaYoru 00:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Just tell me what to do~ From now on, i'm going to get anything you want for the wiki. Just tell me what to do. Oops, i forgot. It is suggested that you protect Wiki.png to prevent vandals from editing the logo. Vandal I have seen a LOT of vandals here. Maybe you should try taking a look at the source code at the wiki I work on warning here. Copy and paste the source code, then transfer it here. Presto! Now whenever a vandal stirkes, follow the directions at and post the warn1 on the vandal's talk. If they strike again, take a look at here. Same thing, but second warning. Then, use this (or I think this) and block the vandal so they can't vandalize. Hope your wiki stays nice and clean! Gaspeth~ v.2 -Triumphant laugh- I checked the Korean site, and we were BOTH wrong! :D Amy's 4th = Sistina, according to them ;3 So, it's not Super Star or Actress. I would make a new page, but we already have two for her 4th job...I'll just edit the Super Star page~ UchihaYoru 22:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Gaspeth~ v.2.b -No-so-triumphant cough- Ah. Super Star has been redirected to Sistina. So I was useless in my efforts to fix the Wikia. -Slit wrist mode- I'll just crawl into my hole now, k? .-. UchihaYoruUchihaYoru Official Wiki so... Ntreev have decided to launch their own wiki. http://wiki.ntreev.net/grandchase/index.php/Main_Page in case you haven't seen it yet. what do you want to do? continue and try to keep up? or migrate? naturally our wiki is better at the moment but it wont be long before theirs is at a similar state GW-Gecko 15:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey DeathByDarkness, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) help with my page um wondering if u can make my 'fan made character' page like the real character pages? for funsies...... lol i cant believe i wrote that... funsies.... lol. anyways can you? Lordraeo 06:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Hi, Dynas. Can I be your friend? I'll PvP with you soon... Oh, and, please move this talk to User talk:DeathByDarkness/Archive 1 and create a fresh talk here. Search-Found the GC Manwha Hello,I've never had been posted in any GC forums but I want you to notice these links I scanned in translating Grand Chase words to Korean and copy-paste it on image search from google.And also copy-paste it on Google web with the set of "Site with image" on. 1.Part 7 ,Part 6,first episode consumption,Part 8 and Part 9 but note that the image will sometimes will appear to be broken when the connection cannot load more image and so the solution is to refresh when it is broken. 2.Cover of manwha has a link of page parts-those covers has a link but cannot open in new tab. 3.1-3 pages contains the page part of GC manwha To be continued.